


Tuesday

by thewriterpoe



Category: EXO (Band), SHINee
Genre: M/M, free form
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-27
Updated: 2018-02-27
Packaged: 2019-03-24 17:31:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13816029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewriterpoe/pseuds/thewriterpoe





	Tuesday

Tuesday morning, and Taemin's wishing for more days like this;  
Where it's just the two of them and the song on his iPod on repeat.  
And he smiles because it's cute how Jongin's trying to memorize the lyrics.

Tuesday afternoon and midday sex is the best.  
He can see the way Jongin's eyes slip shut and his mouth hang open,  
And it's enough to push him over the edge, ribbons of euphoria mixing with sweat.

Tuesday night and he hates that Jongin has to go.  
So he's kissing him like he hopes Jongin will forget to breathe.  
But Jongin breathes, and he leaves as well.


End file.
